Samantha Hinkhouse
Biography Samantha Hinkhouse was born in Honolulu, Hawaii on September 17, 2029 and is a quadruplet sister of Bryce, Myles and Cletus. Appearance Samantha has red hair in pigtails, olive green eyes, fair skin; she wears a loose Forest green t-shirt with a skater theme, a black baseball cap and a pair of navy shorts, grey socks and maroon Van skater shoes Her sleepwear is forest green flannel pajamas. Her swimwear is a brown pair of board shorts and a blue tankini. At formal events, such as banquets, Samantha wears a cropped purple sequin jumpsuit with silver sandals. Personality Samantha is a young spirited tomboy who enjoys competition and being one of the boys. She is very athletic and spunky and often gets into trouble. She can sometimes be loud, rough, aggressive and over competitive. She likes to play with her quadruplet brothers and the boys who live next door. She doesn't like girly stuff like Disney movies, Disney Channel, teen sitcoms, kids shows targeted by girls and many other stuff targeted for girls. Her sister Vicky, who is a chic girly-girl, doesn't mind her tomboyish lifestyle. Family Tree *Father: Andrew "Lil' AC" Curtis (1995-) *Mother: Judy Hinkhouse (née: Salinger) (1992-) *Brothers: Bronson Hinkhouse (2028-), Myles Hinkhouse (2029-), Cletus Hinkhouse (2029-), Bryce Hinkhouse (2029-) *Sisters: Vicky Hinkhouse (2013-) *Aunts: Paige Salinger (1989-), Awilda Salinger (1991-), Helen Salinger (1995-) *Uncles: Horace Salinger (1988-), Peter Salinger (1993-), Gustav Salinger (1994-) *Cousins: Jaden Hinkhouse, Joan Hinkhouse *Grandmothers: Diane Hinkhouse (1960-), Margaret Salinger (1959-) *Grandfathers: Sherman Hinkhouse (1957-), Sean Salinger (1956-) Relationships *Satoko Samo *Maria Tachimi *Cletus Hinkhouse *Myles Hinkhouse *Bryce Hinkhouse In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She joined the team in "Hinkhouse Welcome! Samantha and Satoko!" where, she made friends with the 25-year old Satoko Samo, a Japanese military Team Terrific 10 officer, she and Satoko said they liked the same things, like Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, and Marvel Comics, etc, while Another Nicole tries to ruin. Trivia *She has the same brain mixed with Gosalyn Mallard from a classic Disney Animated series, Darkwing Duck. *She likes to be called Sam *She loves sports and physical activities of any kind, such as flag football, surfing, skateboarding, soccer, hockey and baseball *Her favorite TV show is Jake and the Neverland Pirates *She loves archery with her toy bows and arrows *She likes to watch monster movies and play video games, such as Mario Kart *She enjoys getting dirty and climbing up trees; she even likes riding her boogie board and learning to surf *She even enjoys playing with toys with the toy-line that are usually aimed at boys, such as Toy Story, Beyblade, Beast Wars, G.I. Joe, PJ Masks, Hot Wheels, Ben 10, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, Spiderman, Thundercats, He-Man, Sports Popples, Batman, Power Rangers, Transformers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Angry Birds *She hates the color pink and wearing dresses; she also hates Barbies *Her full name is Samantha "Sam" Jade Hinkhouse *For Halloween 2031, she was dressed up as Lil Miss Slugger Future Related links Samantha Hinkhouse's Bedroom Category:Tomboys Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Children Category:People Category:Preschoolers Category:Quadruplets Category:Quadruplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Quadruplets Category:Fraternal Quadruplet Siblings Category:People born in 2029 Category:People born in September Category:People with Red Hair Category:People with Green Eyes Category:People from Hawaii Category:Children from Hawaii Category:Girls from Hawaii Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA